customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Redline
''How do you think I feel, they scooped out my eyes, laced my bones, and messed with my dna. I'd say I have a right to be a little bellegiarant! ''- James "Redline" Briggs Early Life The man that would become Redline was at one time a happy and healthy child of normal parents. When he was seven years old, he began to show signs of mutation, rapid metabolism, increased healing, and the ability to operate on little to no sleep. All of this was during the days before the rise of mutants, so they thought their child was sick. They took him to see specialist after specialist until they came upon Dr. Henry Martin (an alias of Dr. Lazerus). Dr. Martin saw potential in the young child, however, he couldn't mold him with his parents watching so shortly after James' ninth birthday, Dr. Martin arranged to have the boy kidnapped and faked his death. James was taken off the street on his way to school, drugged and placed in Dr. Lazerus' lab. There young James was subjected to painful experiments to judge the extent of his abilites. Early on, James showed promise as a speedster, capable of running in excess of 300 miles per hour on a treadmill. However, when he tried to run off the treadmill, the pressure of wind would blind him, and he would crash into walls and objects breaking his bones in the process. To compensate for this, Dr. Lazerus removed James' eyes and replaced them with cybernetics, laced his bones with ceramics, and altered his joints to make them more flexible and better lubricated. Along with the experiments to make up for his physical shortcomings, James was subjected to painful brainwashing techniques to remove all remaining traces of humanity from him, leaving only a high speed killing machine. Enforcer for the 13 By the age of 18, James was a brainwashed, augmented killing machine for the 13. An organization which Dr. Lazerus created to shape the course of human events. He was assigned different tasks by the 13, including threat elimination and kidnapping. If he failed any of his tasks, his handlers would activate a chip that would fire every pain receptor in his body. He didn't fail. Speed Kills The last job Redline had was to kidnap a girl with the ability to augment mutant abilities (Shaman). The girl noticed Redline's pain and augmented his healing abilities, allowing him to regain some of his memories. He remembered being a child, and remembered the trauma Dr. Lazerus put him through. This caused a change in the young man, when it came time to hand Shaman over to his handlers, he showed up right on time, but without the girl. When his handlers activated his pain chip as punishment, he killed them both, leaving behind the burned out pain chip and a message carved into the body of one of his handlers saying only "Speed Kills". Regulators On the run, Redline went to the only place he could think of, the local Regulator field office to turn himself in. There he was taken under the wing of another hero with a checkered past, Phantom. Phantom had approached the Regulators with the idea of creating a squad of former villians who wanted to redeem themselves as he himself had. And just like that, Redline became one of the charter members of the Redeemer Squad. Abilities Redline can run at 300+ miles per hour for days at a time, his cybernetic eyes allow him to withstand the enormous wind pressure caused by running at these speeds, and his augmented joints and ceramic laced skeleton allow him to handle the loads placed on his body by those speeds. His cyber eyes also allow him lowlight, infrared, and telescopic vision. His bones are laced with the same organic ceramics as the blades he uses, they are 20 times stronger than steel and able to withstand extreme friction (Applies to blades). His joints are artificially lubricated and altered to give him the ability to contort his body to almost superhuman degrees). He was formerly equipped with a chip directly attached to the pain center of his brain. This chip has since been burned out and no longer functions. The chip allowed Redline to ignore pain, but it could also be used as a punishment device by firing every pain receptor in his body at once. Redline's suit is armored against abrasion in case he looses his footing and falls at high speed. The armor is also very effective against small arms fire. Redline's blades are made from the same ceramic material that coats his bones. They were created because of the friction heating problems that came from using conventional blades at super high speeds. Weakness Most of Redline's weaknesses stem from the psycological trauma caused by his time with the 13. He sometimes falls back on his violent past and takes things too far. As a result, he can be impulsive and quick to anger, leading him to leap first and look later. He can function on little sleep which is a good thing because his fractured memories cause crippling nightmares. As far as phyisical weaknesses, he has the same weaknesses as most speedsters, slip hazards, trips and falls, etc., and while strong, his bones can be broken.